God Hand X
God Hand X (ゴッドハンドX, Goddohando Ekusu) is a catch hissatsu technique in the Inazuma Eleven series. User(s) Inazuma Eleven 3 *'Rococo Urupa' *'Cain Saito' *'Kurakake Clara' Inazuma Eleven GO 2: Chrono Stone *'Sangoku Taichi' *'Rococo Urupa ' Inazuma Eleven Strikers *'Rococo Urupa' Inazuma Eleven Strikers 2012 Xtreme *'Rococo Urupa' Inazuma Eleven GO Strikers 2013 *'Rococo Urupa' *'Cain Saito' *'Sorano Aoi' Info Anime This hissatsu was able to stop many Inazuma Japan shoots like Shin Bakunetsu Screw, Dragon Slayer V3 and Ryuusei Blade V3 but it was beaten by Hiroto´s Tenkuu Otoshi. Later, when Cain Saito replaced Rococo as the goalkeeper, he was able to stop Tenkuu Otoshi with the help of Walter Mountain's Ground Quake. Later this hissatsu evolved into Kai to block Grand Fire G2 and then into Shin to block Koutei Penguin 3gou G3 but was broken by Big Bang. Info (Chrono Stone) It appeared in Episode 39, used by Sangoku Taichi at Shin level to stop Shoot Command 06 and was successful. It was later seen again in Episode 41. Sangoku succeeded to catch Rodeo's Heavy Aqua Lance and then evolved it to Zetsu level to stop Jipusu's shoot. Usage The user creates a X with his arms, which are charged with a red sparkling aura, later, the user dashes quickly to the limit of the goal square and catches the ball with a big red hand that is connected with the user's hand by a solid beam of energy. Slideshow Anime Zetsu God Hand X CS 41 HQ 1.PNG Zetsu God Hand X CS 41 HQ 2.PNG Zetsu God Hand X CS 41 HQ 3.PNG Zetsu God Hand X CS 41 HQ 4.PNG Zetsu God Hand X CS 41 HQ 5.PNG Zetsu God Hand X CS 41 HQ 6.PNG Zetsu God Hand X CS 41 HQ 7.PNG Zetsu God Hand X CS 41 HQ 8.PNG Zetsu God Hand X CS 41 HQ 9.PNG Zetsu God Hand X CS 41 HQ 10.PNG Zetsu God Hand X CS 41 HQ 11.PNG Zetsu God Hand X CS 41 HQ 12.PNG Zetsu God Hand X CS 41 HQ 13.PNG Zetsu God Hand X CS 41 HQ 14.PNG Game GDX1.png GDX3.png GDX5.png GDX6.png GDX8.png GDX9.png GDX10.png GDX11.png GDX14.png GDX16.png GDX17.png Wii God hand X Wii 1.png God hand X Wii 3.png God hand X Wii 4.png God hand X Wii 5.png God hand X Wii 6.png God hand X Wii 7.png God hand X Wii 8.png God hand X Wii 9.png God hand X Wii 10.png God hand X Wii 12.png God hand X Wii 13.png God hand X Wii 14.png God hand X Wii 15.png Video Inazuma Eleven Anime Game thumb|300px|left|Game Version Wii Inazuma Eleven GO Chrono Stone Trivia *As Rococo Urupa stated, this hissatsu has a similarity with Endou's Ijigen The Hand involving in the hand movement. *In the Inazuma Eleven Go 2 Chrono Stone Game this Hissatsu is just as powerful as God Hand W . *In the Anime, all users of God Hand X were only able to master it with the help of Endou Daisuke . *This is the only hissatsu so far in the anime that has evolved past the Shin level: Zetsu. **Also, it is also the only hissatsu in the anime to reach the last level. Category:Fire Hissatsu